Positive
by calleighstorres
Summary: Natalia's late again.. and this time, it isn't a scare. She's really pregnant. Set in Season 5. (With altered events for "Man Down"). DelVista.
1. Does She Tell?

**Authors Notes: A one where Natalia is pregnant, angry and heartbroken all at once. Because I'm salty about EDeN's ending and thought the pregnancy storyline could've been good. Only, I put it in at a later time. After Nick's death 5x12 ("Internal Affairs") I think it was? Correct me if I'm wrong. I'll have to check that. But anyways, here it is. Set in Season 5, only Eric was never shot in the head in 5x14 ("Man Down"), just the leg. :P**

**Here's a pregnancy fic I have been planning since November but not been able to write until now.**

* * *

Natalia looked down at her just about noticeable bump and sighed to herself. Her doctor had already confirmed that she was in fact pregnant. She couldn't believe it. That she was going to be a mother in a few months. It was a lot to take in. She almost couldn't believe it. How she planned to tell the father of her unborn child? The Latina didn't really plan to. He was so caught up being in this new 'thing' with Calleigh and it didn't really seem like there was a point. He'd moved on and she knew she would have to. For her baby's sake.

Currently, she was 12 weeks pregnant and counting. Natalia took her hand off her stomach and left the bathroom stall. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do. Sure, she had a house, a stable job, money to raise a kid.. but it was just the thrill of it all. Parenthood. The brunette didn't want to end up being a bad mother. She wanted to love her child no matter who the father was or how he/she came out.

She knew the father was Eric. Honestly, there wasn't anyone she had even been remotely close to being in an intimate relationship with. He was the only person she had ever really allowed herself to.. get close to. That 97% thing must've been unlucky.. or they forgot it. Nat would never know though. She didn't always look in the wastebasket after a night together. Plus the timing was consistent with the last time they 'did it'. She was two months into her pregnancy already.

As Natalia was heading towards the DNA lab, she was caught in the eye of Alexx Woods. Who wanted to make sure she was okay. "Hi honey. Are you okay?" Natalia smiled. "I'm fine. The baby is too. 12 weeks, so far." Alexx nodded. "Are you going to tell him anytime soon?"

"There's no point. I can't just say 'Hey Eric, by the way I'm pregnant and it's yours', there is no right way to say it."

"Exactly. You just have to tell him." Alexx said.

Natalia sighed. The medical examiner walked away to the morgue and she stood in the halls, unsure of what to do for the moment. She didn't want to be a burden to Eric when he already had things going for him. And she could see how much he and Calleigh were flirting. He wouldn't even want to be with her. Natalia really didn't want her baby to have a split family. She'd hoped for a good marriage, a few kids and a nice life. But it seemed to be happening in reverse. Which was, obviously, a bit hard to get over.

_How could she tell him?_

Horatio already knew. So did Alexx. But that's because Horatio was her boss and really he needed to know anything that important. It was the medical examiner that had recognised her symptoms being consistent with signs of pregnancy. Boa Vista had put her CSI training on hold as she couldn't really do much field work with a growing bump that was eventually going to get in the way.

The DNA analyst reached the DNA lab and saw Valera had started working her evidence for her. "Hey Val." "Hey Nat! You feeling better now?" Natalia nodded. "The morning sickness is killing me." Valera laughed, continuing her work as Natalia put on her lab coat and began helping to work on this new evidence they had from the case Ryan and Eric were working.

"So.. have you told him yet?"

"Valera! We're supposed to be working."

"We are.. just talking at the same time." She argued.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Okay. And no. I don't want to ruin anything. He's happy and I don't want to put any strains on that." Valera looked up as she waited for the results to come through on the evidence she had just collecting from the bed sheet samples Ryan had given her. "It's his child too.. isn't it? Doesn't he have a right to know..?"

"I mean.. kinda. But that's not the point. Can we get back to working and talk about this later?" Valera could tell Natalia was a bit touchy on the subject of her pregnancy and how she was going to tell him. Mood swings were one of the side effects. "Sure." "Thank you."


	2. Telling the Father

**Authors Notes: Part two of "Positive" | Things go down and revelations start to happen! This has been my favorite story to plan, so I don't really know how it's gonna go but we're going to pretend I do. Time skip to 3 months pregnant for storyline relevancy. **

**Let's get into the dramatic scenes. **

_[DELVISTA DELVISTA DELVISTA]_

* * *

"Natalia. You're three months now.. surely it would be a good time to say something?" Alexx suggested.

Natalia knew she'd have to. But she didn't really know how to go about it as she'd just left the topic alone for a while. She'd began to wear t-shirt instead of dress shirts to hide her bump a little more. And it wasn't really that easy to notice through a lab coat unless you were really looking. The Latina had been preparing for the day she did give birth. Which is why she had already gotten a few gender neutral things until the day her baby was born. You can never really know with these scans sometimes.

"I don't know what to do, Alexx. He's already finding his feet in another relationship and probably doesn't want the kid!" Natalia dabbed at her eyes with the tissue and sighed. Her emotions really were getting to her in a way they wouldn't have if she wasn't experiencing all of this at the same time.

"Now, Natalia.. we both know Eric is not the type of guy to bail. He will want to be involved in the child's life."

The two women shared a hug. "You go tell him, okay?" The brunette took a deep breath and nodded. "I will. Thanks Alexx." Dr Woods waved to the DNA analyst as she left her standing by the admin desk. Maybe she would find an opportunity to speak to Eric. After all, she had been kinda avoiding him. Which would definitely show something was up. Unfortunately for her. Times like that was when he was a little too good at his job.

Natalia got out her phone and dialled Eric's number. She then sent him a text.

**'Meet me by the elevator when you are able to. I need to tell you something, it's important.' **

She then put away her cell. If he was going to be a dead beat dad, it wouldn't matter. Natalia had her baby and she didn't need a man in order to raise him/her. Though it wouldn't hurt to have a partner. But love does go wrong so many times. The DNA analyst didn't really expect him to able to find a way to get off work so easily. That case they were working was quite a quick moving one that would keep all three CSIs on their toes.

Natalia was getting a little ansty waiting and decided to go to the locker room and get her purse to go out and see her doctor as intervention. She began walking to the elevator, only to hear someone jogging behind her. "Natalia!" A deep, slightly thick voice called after her.

The brunette stopped by the elevator and turned around, crossing her arms lightly over her small bump. "I've been looking all over for you." He exasperated. Natalia shifted her feet timidly. "I've had work to do. It's not as easy to be so mobile when you're-" She instantly cut herself. The Latina realised she was rambling on and would accidentally reveal it too quickly in a way that wouldn't make sense. She needed to be clear about the whole thing.

"When you're..what?"

Boa Vista slowly gazed up into his eyes. "Eric." She sighed, admiring her ex lover with a whole load of emotions. "What is it?" He asked in an almost whisper.

"I'm.. I'm late. Three months." She barely said the last part, yet, he had heard her loud and clear.

Eric had gotten the jist. "Confirmed?" "Confirmed. My doctor did an ultrasound and.. she found a heartbeat." She explained, pursing her lips. Eric didn't know how to take the news. His ex lover was carrying his first child. He didn't have a probably with Natalia. She was great and he really did care about her.. but.. he couldn't be with Calleigh if he was going to raise a baby with Natalia. It wouldn't work.

He'd not fallen for the blonde though. It was more of a flirtation game they had going on. But that wasn't going to continue when he had an unborn kid in its way. And he would explain that to Calleigh. For good reason too.

"That.. that's great."

Natalia reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo that she handed to the Cuban. He carefully observed it. The picture was of their baby. "Perfectly healthy and on track.. the doctor said." Eric couldn't believe it. That was the fire picture of his baby that was set to be born. "Can I keep this?.. for the while?"

"Of course." She confirmed, smiling at his lit expression.

Delko briefly looked at Natalia's bump which he had only just seen now he was actually looking at it. "Eric, are you judging me?" "No, 'Talia. You're pregnant." The brunette giggled. It had been a while since they had been able to joke round and talk like this to one another. She'd missed these types of conversations with Eric. A lot more than she was willing to admit.

"Are you nervous?"

"Kinda. But _we_ will get through this. _Together_. I'm not letting you go through this on your own."

Natalia blushed. "There you go with the use of 'we' again." The Cuban gave a lopsided grin. "It takes two to-" "-to tango, I remember the phrase." She finished off the one sentence she didn't want to hear him say again. It was that string of words that she absolutely was not a fan of and Natalia didn't want her baby saying it. "You say that to our son/daughter and I will hit you."

"Nat, I won't." "You better not." She warned, following him into the elevator.


End file.
